Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder
Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder (often abbreviated as BRWT) is the sixth Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama. It aired in September 10, 2012 - June 24, 2013. This was the last installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Post-Azoong/Indigo series. It is the first wild animal themed series, but will contain some elements from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and Power Rangers Wild Force. Synopsis Wild Thunder '' takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, New Zealand, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Wild Thunder, headed by one Master Yogi recruits five adult flim stars to defend the city. Each of the five five adult flim stars chosen had a special area of expertise: Chanel Preston, the Red HeatLion; Bridgette B., the Blue TriggerJaguar; Sandra Romain, the Yellow LunaEagle; Nyomi Banxxx, the Green CycloneCroc; and Raylene, the Black JokerBison. The five Bikini Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Sofia Vergara, and operated out of the ''Wild Thunder Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Francesca Le. herself joins the team as the Hardcore FangTiger, and they are also later joined by Ava Devine & Daisy Marie. Together, the Eight Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Bikini Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Bikini Rangers over the series was destroyed. Celebrity Actress Characters Wild Thunder Rangers Main article: Wild Thunder Rangers Rampage Rangers Main article: Rampage Rangers Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *Sofia Vergara *Master Yogi *Kevin Hart Guest Allies *Venice Storm Rangers **Heidi Montag **Rebeca Linares **Angelina Valentine **Tristan Kingsley **London Keyes **Gina Lynn **Mariah Milano **Tyler Faith Villains *Nina Hartley *Phoenix Marie *Lord Omega *Tara Lynn Foxx *Bat Mondo *Grand *Jinxer *Pumba2012 *Demon Soliders (footsoldiers) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Wild Thunder Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Wild Thunder) The sixth season consisted that aired between September 10, 2012-June 24, 2013 Songs Opening theme *Rock the Dragon (Dragon Ball Z 1996 Theme) **Lyrics & Composition: Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahehi Ending theme *Kinkyuu Hasshin! Ohranger **Lyrics & Composition:Kentarō Hayami Notes *It is the second and final season in Production is set in New Zealand/Australia but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian. *This is the third series to LGBT-related television programs (first one Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask and'' Bikini Rangers Venice Storm). *This is the third season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons (first one ''Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask and'' Bikini Rangers Venice Storm). *This is the first team to be assembled from two (2) different factions of rangers,rather than one group from the same power source. *It is the first season to have exactly two (2) morphing calls, no more less. *This is the second series to actually have the rangers attend high school (first one ''Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask). *This is the first series to have a White Ranger as a protagonist. *It should be noted that in the BRWT opening of the "Thunderstorm" team-up episodes, the ending shot of the Wild Thunder Rangers performing their signature pose is replaced with the team-up of both Venice Storm and Wild Thunder rangers posing (with multi-coloured explosion in the background). BRWT is so far the only ranger series to have this. **Its team up episodes were the first to have rangers pair up instead of color, previous seasons had red/red, blue/blue, yellow/yellow, black/black or green/green, etc. The pairs in this season's team up were red/red, blue/blue, yellow/yellow, black/black, green/green, white/purple & blue, and gold & silver/white. *This is the second season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 55 episodes total of 308 episodes and series each season (first one Bikini Rangers: The Original Series). *This is the first season team will start out with five rangers. Because each post-anniversary team has ended with only Seven members no more than 8th Ranger. *This is the second season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a Pink Ranger (first one'' Bikini Rangers Venice Storm). *This is the first Season with 2 6th Rangers. *Episode 47, "Thunder Storm Part I", marks the 300th Episode milestone for the ''Bikini Rangers ''franchise. *This season aired concurrent with the ''Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers omg! DVD Releases To Be added Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:Post-Azoong/Indigo Era Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series